Gingerbread
by shadow assasin 103
Summary: The last part of 'Cake panda's and rabid fan girls'.How did L and Light end up in a supermarket? Find out here! Mager crack and OOC, don't like, don't read. Enjoy!


**Gingerbread**

A/N: Hi! Sorry this is really late, but its here now! YAY! The last part of 'cake, pandas and rabid fangirls' This is going to be my last crack-fic for a while, so, enjoy!

Top of Form

L and Light are standing outside the task force building.

L:I have cake! :-D

Light:I think I speak for everyone when I say; I don't care!

L:But, Light, cake fixes everything!

Light: Well, then, make it fix this! *Points to the task force building*

L:But there is nothing to be fixed.

Light:It...It's made of GINGERBREAD!

L:So, what is the problem here.

Light: The problem is, we cannot work in a building made of gingerbread!

L:Well... *Gets cut of*

Random girl 1:YAY CAKE!

Random girl 2:I like cake!

Light:Wh..who are y...

Random girl 2: *Hits Light with a Pineapple*

Light: WHY DID YOU DO THAT!

Random girl 1: Because you should respect your elders.

Light: I'M OLDER THAN YOU!

Random girls 1 & 2: Bye! *Disappears in a cloud of pink, shiny smoke*

Light:Okay...

L:Ke!

Light: Why did you say ke, dare I ask?

L:Because, after okay, it sounds like 'cake'!

Light: YOUR OBSESSED!

L:And you are Kira.

Light: I AM NOT KIRA!

L: *Mutters* Just keep telling yourself that, Kira-kun

Light: *Face palms* What are we going to do about the gingerbread building?

L: *smiles* Well...

Light: ...and no, we can't eat it.

L:I'm going to call...

Light: ...A builder?

L: *pulls out phone* *dramatic voice* A BAKER! *Lightning* DUN DUUN DUUUUUNNNN!

Light: On moment please. *Hits his head repeatedly on a gingerbread wall*

L: *On the phone* Yes, its me, we have a gingerbread building here... Well, I suggested that but it looks like we can't eat it... Okay 5 minutes... Yes please, the usual.

Light: I don't see *bonk* how a baker *bonk* can fix *bonk* this *bonk*.

L:Light, stop that, you'll just loose brain cells.

Light: My brain has already turned to mush, due to past events.

L: *brings his thumb to his mouth* What pasta events?

Light: *Confuzled* Pasta events?

L:Yes, Light-kun, haven't you herd of pasta events before?

Light: Anyway... Don't you remember the supermarket, with the fangirls; Or the park, with the fish?

L: That hasn't happened yet.

Light: But it was written ages ago!

L:But, this is a prequil, therefore, we haven't experienced those events yet.

Light: Then, why can we remember them?

L:We can't.

Light: Then... what are we talking about?

L:I don't know D-:

Light:Umm... Where is everyone?

L:The author forgot/was to lazy to include them.

Light:Oh...

Aizawa: That was mean. :'-(

Soichiro:Just forget about it Aizawa, your not important enough.

Aizawa: Says you!

Near: Says me!

Matsuda: Yeah, says the sheep.

Aizawa: *takes an apple from his afro and attacks Matsuda with it*

Matsuda: Arrrrrgh!

*Apple disappears as if being eaten*

Near: O.O

Matsuda: Aizawa! You scared the sheep!

Near: Baa! *runs away*

Baker: Hi!

L: Hi!

Baker:So, what seems to be the problem here?

Light:*sarcastic* Oh, nothing to big, not surprising you don't see the GIANT GINGERBREAD BUILDING!

Baker: I know, they are just to anyway, I have an order of choc chip cook...

L:MINE! *Grabs cookies*

Baker: Okay, this will cost lots to fix.

L:Good job I'm rich! :-3

Misa: I thought your name was Ryuuzaki.

Random To-oh student: Nope, its Hideki Ryuga.

Matsuda: I thought you were L.

Aizawa: *steals L's cookie and hits Matsuda with it*

Light:Oh, just stay in the background! :-(

L:Kira-kun is angry.

Light: I. AM. NOT. KIRA!

L: *Reaches in his pocket to get money* *smiles*

Light: What... is it.

L: My money...

Light: ...yes...

L:Has turned into strawberries! :-D *noms on strawberries*

Light:Nooooooo! We neep that money to fix the task force building!

L: *mouth ful of strawberries* ut it o umy (but its so yummy)  
*eats strawberries*

Baker:No money, no ! *Gets beemed up by alians*

L: What now, Light-chan.

Light: I don't... Wait!

L:I wuv you! :-3

Light:...

L: Do you wuv me back?

Light:...

L: Light-chan...?

Light: ... I hate my life.

CAKECAKECAKECAKECAKECAKECAKE

Light:Ryuuzaki.

L:Yes.

Light:I hate you.

L: :-3 wuv you to!

Light *sigh*

L:...

Light:Why?

L: Because your fit!

Light:No, I mean why, out of all places, do you force me to work in a supermarket! Even though that is true!

L:I didn't force you.

Light: Right, your handcuffs did!

L:No, the author did.

Light: I don't like the author.

Author: :'-C

L:That was mean! She favours me! I won't be surprised if everyone starts falling in love with me and start acting ooc. :-3

Light: *points at L* OMG, A GARY-STU!

L:*Gets stuck be lightning and hit with cherry pie*

Light: Never mind.

L:...

Light:...

L:KABLOO-EY!

Light: o.O

L:BOOM!

Light: WHAT THE...

L:BANG!

Light: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

L:I is a cannon character.

Light: I don't think it means the kind of cannon that exp...

L:KABLAM-O!

Light: Okay then...

A green elf, 14cm tall jumps in front of Light and L.

L:So cute! :-3

Elf:I'm your boss!

L:Still cute!

Light: Are you sugar high?

L:Yes, yes I am.

Light:Well, that explains a lot.

Elf/boss:Okay, you two can work at the tills.

L:Is the money strawberries?

Elf/boss:No!

L: :-(

Elf/boss:Don't eat the money!

L:I...wasn't going to.

Light:Yes you were!

L:I know.

L and Light go to the tills.

L:*staring at customers, expressionless* ...

Little girl: I'm scared!

Mom: Me two, hunny. Just don't make eye contact. *Takes child and runs away*

Elf/boss: Try to be more friendly! :-(

L: How?

Elf/boss: Smile... um... talk a little.

A teenage girl comes over to L's till.

L: *Pedo smile* Hello little girl.

Teenager: *Runs away* *screaming* PERVERT!

L: I'm a ... pervert?

Light: Yes.

L: *shouts* AM NOT!

Light: O.O

L:Sorry, but you have no idea how horrible it is being called something immoral, even though you know your not him.

Light: -_-

Elf/boss: Strange panda-monkey man...

Panda-monkey: Eek (yes?)

Light: Who are you?

Panda-monkey: eek, ook ook, eek! (a creepy cross-breed between a panda and a monkey)

L: I think he's coming on to you, light.

Light: I'm scared O.o

Panda-monkey: Eek eeky, ook ook? (are they always like this?)

Elf/boss: Yes, yes they are.

Panda-monkey noms on bamboo and walks away.

Elf/boss: Rue Ryuuzaki.

BB: Yes.

Elf/boss: Oh, COME ON! :-(

Light: THERE'S TWO OF YOU! *faints*

Elf/boss: Leave please.

L: :-( Oka...

Elf/boss: NOT YOU!

BB: Do I get jam if I do?

Elf/boss: I have blueber...

BB: YOU INSULT ME! *Disappears leaving a strawberry jam puddle*

L:... And he almost defeated me.

Elf/boss: *sighs* You! *Points at L*

L: Yes.

Elf/boss: *Holds out Panda costume* Put this on.

L: No.

Elf/boss: Fine then! ELF POWERS! *Magic puff of blue smoke appears round L*

Light: *getting up* What did I miss?

L: *wearing Panda costume* Why a panda costume?

Light: Talking... panda? *Faints again*

L: Fainting... that must be a distraction so I think your not kira, up 5%.

Light: *gets up* Your just making them up now!

L: Up 10% for being so defensive.

Light: D-:

Elf/boss: Just go to your tills!

L and light went to there tills. Light was serving custermers until a certain girl with a certain cake came. 

{0}

{2}

{0}

{0}

{0}

{0}

{2}


End file.
